


Hide & Freak

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hide and Seek, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Protected Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Strangers, Tags Are Hard, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: Your friend talks you into playing some game and the outcome....just might be the best prize you've ever won.





	Hide & Freak

You got talked into doing this game with your friend, Mandy. It seemed sketched until you got there. There was a waver you had to sign, there were results you had to bring; so, they’ll know you’re clear of anything and there was a good amount of people here.

All of you were standing around the lobby, waiting for the host to come through.

He finally did and his name was Jackson. Jackson had everyone introduce themselves, so everyone wouldn’t be complete strangers.

The rules were:

  * The girls had five minutes to hide; anywhere was an exception inside the building.
  * You had the right to say, no, to the guy that catches you; anytime.
  * If you didn’t say, no, the guy that catches you is allowed to take you to one of the rooms; however he likes.
  * After an hour is up, everyone still playing has to come out.
  * Moving hiding spots was allowed.



“Alright. Anybody who wants to leave is more than welcome to do so now before we officially start.”

You look at Mandy and she shakes her head. Looks like you were in this until the end.

It didn’t help that everyone here was attractive. Most of the girls were dolled up. Mandy and yourself were not. All of the guys came off as athletic. Different fit shapes for all of them.

You should be put off about this game because it’s like a weird predator vs prey type of thing. But you’re not and you don’t know if you should be fine with that or not.

“Okay, ladies come get your flashlights and line up by that door.” He points to a red door at the far end of the room.

Walking past the guys, you watch them scan your bodies. Except for one. He was the tallest and broadly built with light brown hair. Each time one of you looked at him, he would stick his hand out for a high five. When you hit his hand, you got your first glimpse of his eyes. They were bright green under this lighting.

You were brought back into reality when you ran into Mandy’s back because you were still staring at him.

“Sorry.” You say grabbing your flashlight.

“Ready, Ladies?” Jackson asks after the last girl grabs her flashlight.

“Hell Yeah!” Some enthusiastic woman named, Brandy says.

Jackson comes over and opens the red door.

“Use these five minutes wisely.”

You jump at a sudden banging. Looking back some of the guys have turned around and started hitting the wall.

Your heart was already pounding. It’s pitch black when the door is closed. Everyone has on their flashlights trying to find hiding places. There were different corridors and rooms. Somewhere and somehow, you got separated from Mandy and the two of you separated from the rest of the girls.

You were alone trying to find a hiding place. Suddenly, a buzzer goes off and you hear guys howling in the distance.

Time was up.

Quickly, you turn off your flashlight and hide behind a hip level bookshelf.

Reaching in your pocket, you pull out your phone to turn the sound off.

As you lay on the floor, you regulate your breathing as best you can. Your heart lurched as a high-pitched scream sounds off. A few more followed and you could hear running.

These guys are extremely determined to get their hands on a girl.

After a while you feel safe, so you turn on your flashlight under your shirt, so it wouldn’t as bright. It’s risky, but you were going to go find Mandy. Getting up you slowly open the door you came through.

You walk down the hall quietly, hand dragging on the wall. Hearing footsteps, you turn the light off and tuck into a corner nook.

“Where are you?” A male’s voice hum passing you. “Come on out, Baby. Let’s get this started.” He sounded like one of the guys that were way too excited to start this game.

Hearing a door close, you come out of your nook and head in the direction you were going. This time you didn’t have your light on, so you were relying on luck and your ears.

You gasp when you feel something silk on your fingertips. It’s just a curtain. Quietly sighing, you start walking again.

Someone else screams and you hear running again. Opening the closest thing to you, you slip in and stand quietly behind the door.

“Who’s that?” A feminine voice whispers.

“(Y/N).” You tuck the flashlight under your shirt and turn it on.

It was Melissa.

“Have you escaped anybody?” You ask coming beside her.

“Sorta. Earlier, they got Debbie and when the other girls screamed, the guys came running towards all of us. I don’t know how many of us are left. I think two or three more girls got caught other than Debbie and whoever just screamed. They were trying to hide in pairs, but that’s kinda stupid.”

“Yeah, I lost my friend Mandy when we split off from everyone else. So, I don’t know how she’s doing. I don’t want to text her just in case she didn’t turn her sound off.”

Footsteps outside the door, swift turn off of the light, you squeeze in where she was hiding behind a dresser. As the both of you hug each other to fit, the door opens and you hear boots.

There’s an eerie silence as Melissa puts a hand over her mouth.

The boots didn’t walk all the way into the room. They stopped in the middle. It’s like they were scanning the area. Finally, the boots walk back out, but the door doesn’t close back. Hearing them fade away, you release each other sighing in relief.

“I’m gonna change my spot.” Melissa whispers.

“You should go out first, I’m going to find Mandy.”

“Good luck.”

“You too.”

Melissa turns on her flashlight and slips out of the spot.

You wait until you think she’s far enough away to come out the room.

Feeling confident, you turn your light on. Your walking silently, realizing how big this place was.

Not paying attention, you bump into something, catching it from hitting the ground.

Fixing it to how you think it was, you get a chill down your spine when you look into the mirror above it and see one of the guys standing there.

You take off.

“Come back, Sweetie. Papa’s gonna show you great time.” He calls, chasing after you.

You’re breathing heavily, but you’re running as if your life depended on it.

Turning the corner, someone grabs your arm and you’re trapped against something solid. Whoever it is, takes your flashlight and turns it off. The guy that was chasing after you runs pass.

Feeling what you’re against, you feel cotton like clothing cotton. You let your hands be your eyes and they land on a chest... a chest that does not feel like pillows.

“You’re comin’ with me.”

“Fuck...”

It didn’t sound like either one of the guys that were around you already.

You’re turned around and he snakes his arms around your waist.

“Start walkin’.” The demanding sound of his voice, makes your feet move.

He directs you through the halls with whispers in your ear as you hold onto his hands, slightly afraid of the pitch blackness you see.

Your captor finally tells you to stop and you feel him reach above you. Reaching out, you feel a door frame. You hear him unlock the door in front of you and open it. He walks you in and closes the door, locking it. Walking you further into the room, he lays you down on something soft and moves away from you.

Suddenly, a light comes on and your eyes have to adjust to it. After rubbing them a little, you see the guy who saved/caught you. It’s the high five guy.

“I gotta admit. I saw a lot more girls before you.”

“...Your name is Dean, right?”

“Yeah, (Y/N)?”

You nod shyly. “What did the guys get?”

“Night vision goggles.” He holds them up before moving to a nightstand to set them down. “So, you wanna go all the way through with this? We can go back to the lobby and see who makes it out.”

You sit up against the headboard. “Uh, I mean if you want to go back we can.”

“Honestly, I don’t.” He kneels on the bed removing his flannel.

You watch as he takes off your shoes and socks, setting them on the floor. As he takes off his own shoes and socks, you unzip your jacket.

“You look nervous.” He says coming up beside you on the bed.

“I-I am. This is something absolutely new for me.”

“I don’t bite, unless ya want me to.” He whispers in your ear, just before he starts to kiss on your neck.

Your eyes close when he pushes your jacket off your shoulders. He moves his mouth to your earlobe and tugs it, drawing a moan from you.

“I’ll take that as permission to bite.”

You remove the jacket and throw it on the floor. Laying down on the bed, he moves himself on top of you.

His hand slips under your shirt as he begins to kiss your lips. Without you realizing, he’s unsnapped your bra.

“Why’d you choose me if you saw other girls?”

He raises up on his forearm. “You look like you came here to play legitimately. You’re not dressed up. It’s not fun if someone wants to get caught. The guys have been talking and from what I know you’re the only one that ran. Some girls were just standing in the hallways acting like they were looking for a place to hide.”

“Oh...”

“I saw you go into one of the rooms, but I didn’t look behind anything. I figured you would come back out when I seen the other girl sneak down the hallway. So, I waited. And when you took off running, I peeked out to see who Luke was talkin’ to. I grabbed you ‘cause I wanted you to myself.”

You must’ve frowned when looked down at yourself; he chuckled a bit.

“Sweats and jackets don’t unattract me. They’re still clothes.”

“My friend wasn’t dressed up either.”

“Well, I didn’t want your friend. I wanted you.”

When you open your mouth again, he bites your bottom lip gently.

“I’ll stop talking.” You say as best you can with your lip in his teeth.

He releases your lip and begins to kiss down your jaw and neck. As you place your hand on the back of his head, he moves to the bottom of your shirt. As he lifts it slowly, he places kisses and licks at your skin.

You help him remove the garment and watch as it slips from his fingertips onto the floor. His shirts and your bra follow.

Latching back onto you, his mouth and hand find your tits. While he’s sucking, biting, and squeezing them, you moan with your hand resting on the back of his head.

Focused on the pleasure from his mouth, you don’t notice his hand disappear into your pants until you feel a finger slide inside you.

“…Fuck…”

He removes his mouth from your tits but not your body. You watch as he kisses his way down to the top of your sweats. Making eye contact, he takes both hands to pull your panties and sweats off together.

You stare at his hands as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. Staring at the outline in his briefs, you glance at his face catching a smirk.

“You don’t hafta be nervous, Honey.” He says ever so smoothly grabbing your hand.

It’s lead to his hardened shaft. As you slowly become acquainted with his size, Dean opens a drawer in one of the nightstands shuffling through condoms until he finds his size.

He lightly chuckles when you sit up to get rid of his briefs.

Your breath catches a little bit watching him open it with his teeth. Getting back on the bed, he places himself back between your legs sliding the condom on.

With the head of his cock inserted, he grabs onto your thighs pulling you further onto his dick inch by inch.

“You okay, Baby?” Dean asks with an audible smirk.

Your eyes were shut, hands gripping the sheets. “Yeah…”

Waiting on him to begin, you open your eyes to see him admiring your body. It makes you slightly uncomfortable.

Repositioning himself to hover over you, he shoves an arm under you and begins to pull out, thrusting his cock back inside.

The headboard makes a rhythmic beat on the wall as he picks up the pace.

“Can’t wait to see these scratches on me later. When I see ‘em I’mma remember bein’ deep inside you. How gorgeous you look and sound underneath me.” Dean whispers in your ear, nipping at it.

Blindly, you find his lips. Slowing down his thrusts, Dean brings the arm he tucked under you back out, placing his hand around your neck.

Pulling away to breath, you feel yourself getting close to your climax.

“Faster….” You plead on a moan.

Sitting up, Dean grabs ahold of your hips. He steadily pounds into you as your nails dig into his forearms.

You cum with an arch in your back as he thrusts deep inside you one last time.

While waiting for him to pull out, your eyes roam over his torso. Breath caught, Dean pulls out carefully taking off the condom.

As the two of you put your clothes back on, you catch a few side glances he throws your way.

“You wanna try these out?” He was holding the googles towards you.

Taking them, Dean helps you get them situated before you lead the both of you out of the room. Lightly gasping when he wraps his arms around you, you proceed to guide you both out.

“(Y/N)! Oh…”

Squinting when Dean takes the googles off, you find Mandy watching Dean return the googles and collect his stuff.

“You get caught?” You ask.

“Um, no. I see you did, though. Did you go through with it or…?”

“Yeah…” You trail off seeing Dean heading towards the exit.

“…Let’s get your stuff.”

Listening to Mandy, you collect the backpack you brought with you. You shouldn’t’ve expected anything. At least you got a great lay out of this whole thing.

Feeling something tug on your backpack, you whip around ready to attack. Dean rears back with his hands up.

“Don’t kick my ass now.”

Chuckling with a hint of embarrassment you say, “Sorry”.

“It’s alright.” Dean replies with a chuckle himself. “I know this isn’t the ideal place to find a date or whatever, but I’d hate for us to only have met this once. I was thinkin’ we could get together on an off day and I could take you out.”

“Um.” The amount of joy you feel is unexplainable. “Sure, yeah, that’d be cool.”

“Great.” Pulling out his phone he places it in your hand after pulling up a new contact page.

Handing it back off once you’re done, Dean fiddles with the phone a little more before shoving it in his pocket. He only looks at you for a split second before he moves forward, lips connecting with yours, hand on your jaw.

When he pulls back with an extra peck, he gives you a sweet smile before walking away.

“(Y/N), let’s go! You know I can’t carry you!”

Snapping out of your trance, you speed walk to the car, so Mandy will keep her trap shut.

Who knew there’d be two prizes for the losers?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song called "Hide & Freak" by Somo ft. Trey songz. I recommend giving it a listen.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
